hey class professor !
by The Werewolf of the Banshee
Summary: Cette idée lui été venu: "s'il voulait séduire le loup il devait devenir irrésistible!" Oui, il finirait pas dévorer le loup ! Fois de Malfoy ! (Relation entre homme, Lemon, M, défoulage enclenchéééééé! :D ne soyez pas choqué )


**Coucou**

 **Disclamer:** Les personnage ainsi toute l'histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling et la saga Harry Potter. Je ne fais donc que les emprunter et surtout j'ai pas un sous n'entre dans ma poche, c'est de la pur fanfic! ;)

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

Draco réajuta sa robe, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et humecta ses lèvres.

-Magnifique. Se murmura-t-il.

-Draco, grouille toi, on va être en retard, gronda une Pensi exsaspérée.

Il la nia, attrapa ces affaires et se mit en route vers les cours, tendis que celle-si, soupirante, levait les yeux au ciel en le suivant.

Depuis pas mal de temps Draco c'était prit d'une passion sans borne pour les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, et surtout pour son professeur attitré, Rémus Lupin.

Il se souciait peu de savoir que c'était un homme, et encore moins que celui-ci était son professeur. Ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était un Malfoy et ce que veut Malfoy, quel qu'il soit, un Malfoy doit l'obtenir.

Sans équivoque, sans rédition seul compte la possession par tout les moyens connue et inconnue de l'objet de leur attention...

Obsessionnel ?

Non, détérminé.

En ce moment, tout ce qui percutait sont cerveau, ses hormones et son sexe durci c'était les cheveux miel foncé, au tendre reflet argenté. Le regarde d'or certi d'ambre, posé sur lui.

Il était certain qu'il observait de plus en plus le corps svelte et musclé de son professeur, calme et chaleureux.

Pour arriver à le séduire, car la été bien le centre du noeud, il avait du passé du monstrer odieux et insultant au doux dragon qui somnolait gentillement.

Dégradent mais éfficace.

Puis petit à petit il avait devoilé son jeu...

Depuis cette nouvelle lubie, Draco se donnait à fond et s'embellissait de jour en jour, s'investissant plus que jamais dans le quidditch pour offrir à celui qu'il convoitait une jouissance sans nom, le jour où il l'apercevrait nue.

De plus Il avait trouvé la technique pour attirer le doux professeur à son pupitre : le rythme, les gestes, l'intonation, et les paroles, tout étaient calculé et ajusté en permanence.

Puis doucement ses regards c'était fait plus insistant, plus intense, plus sombre et lourd de désir.

Plus il osait... Plus il osait encore plus des gestes.

En classe, tendis qu'il observait son professeur, il laissait sont désir faire surface et l'envahir, poussant l'odorat du loup à repérer son odeur parmi tous. Et là sans pudeur, il lui montrait tout le désir qu'il ressentait, l'accueillant dans les limbes de son regard glace et eau incendié.

Au début, il avait fait mine d'être surprit en flagrant délit, puis il avait fini par encrer ses pupilles bleu ombrageuse à ceux de son maitre de classe, un sourcille levé en signe d'invitation silencieuse.

Pour sa part, Rémus Lupin se contentait de le regarder calmement, pour ensuite doucement, il l'inviter d'un signe à reprendre à son travail.

Et lui souriant et faisait mine de s'y remettre.

Il avait pris tout l'avance possible dans ce cours pour mener à bien son désir brulant...

Le toucher,

Le baise,

Le goûter,

de tout son être et de tout son corps,

Sans aucune mercis pour son professeur,

Voir enfin son visage se fatiguer pour lui,

S'abandonnant dans les bras d'un née Malfoy.

Il voulait passer à l'acte, et cherchait comment faire succomber cette homme au sang froid légendaire.

Comment ? se demandait-il chaque jour.

Comment le faire flancher.

S'échappant de se cheveux, une mèche de soie blanche vient lui chatouiller la joue.

L'attrapant il se mit à jouer avec, réfléchissant à un plan pour attraper le loup, quand ses yeux dérivèrent et l'amena face à une chance inopiné.

Assis a son bureau, le visage relevé et les sourcilles arqué en une grimace de désir, de besoin de possession, se mordillant les lèvre, Rémus Lupin le léchait de son regard, et la, installé au fond de deux orbe d'or en fusion... L'émerveillement.

Le professeur de Défense contre les force du mal le regarda avec un tel regard que Draco frissonna intensément en fermant les yeux.

Il l'avait.

Enfin.

Pourtant, lorsque leurs regards entrèrent en résonance, le loup ne se démonta pas, aucune honte ne

transperça, comme il aurait aimé la voir.

Le loup reprit juste un air docte.

Calme et sérieux, il lui fit signe de se remettre au travail, avec autorité.

Alors il lui envoya un long regard de convoitise, le sourire sadique. Il baissa les yeux, faignant la soumission en léchant ses lèvres souriante.

Se faisant il n'aperçut pas le regard sauvage et emplit du désir contenu de son professeur.

Il l'avait, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et dans la tête de Draco Malfoy fusa un rire fourbe et démoniaque.

Ce fut au moment de cette incident la qu'il choisit de passer clairement à l'offensive !

Sans remord il se mit à laisser trainer ses mains contre le corps de son professeur, assez discret pour ne pas trop se faire repérer mais aussi assez obscène que pour voir son professeur le fusiller du regard.

Posant des question qui nécessité que son prof s'approche, il faisait s'effleurer leur main, et trainer ses yeux.

Puis mine de rien il se montra plus maladroit allant jusqu'à le percuter dans les couloirs, pour se retrouvant comme par hasard entre les jambe arqué de son prof, se coulant contre lui pour se relevé, alors que leur corps était encore coller.

Son harcèlement sexuel, comme aimait l'appeler ses amis, lui valut quelque point en moins pour serpentard.

Mais voilà, il était un serpentard, vil et rusé et il les rattrapait aussi vite qu'il les avait perdu et bien plus encore.

Mais malgré le fait qu'il en soit fier et malgré toutes les ruses, il ne trouvait toujours pas la bonne méthode et se demandait quand il pourra enfin dévorer le loup.

Étrangement, se moment lui fit donné, nonchalamment.

Un jour de cours Rémus Lupin, donna un exercice écrit a faire un classe qui prit beaucoup trop de temps et il demanda au deux préfet en chef des deux maison griffondor et serpentard de venir les lui rendre le soir même, dans ses appartements.

S'il ne connaissait pas si bien son professeur il aurait pu croire que c'était un piège... Mais

c'était beaucoup trop tentant et son professeur avait trop de retenu et de jugeote pour faire un piège aussi simple.

Alors il avait recueillit toutes les fiches, avait prit une douche et c'était habillé sexy mais discret.

Il patienta jusqu'à qu'il soit sûr de ne pas être dérangé par miss je sais-tout, puis c'était glissé dans le château, noir et endormie.

Trois coup. Un, entré lancé et il se retrouva dans les appartements de son professeur favori.

L'endroit était très ouvert, très éclairé. Tout était fait pour laissé passer l'air et la lumière. Un feu ronronnait dans un coin et le décor était simple et vivace, apprécia Draco.

Debout dos tourné au jeune homme, Rémus Lupin terminait la lecture d'un paragraphe.

-Bien, dit-il, relevant les yeux. Dites toi ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Regardant son jeune élève, il déposa son livre.

Draco tiqua et lui dit de sa voix la plus sensuel :

-Je viens ramener ça, brandissant les fiches.

Rémus lui envoya un regard calme mais entendu, et Draco ne comprenait pas.

-Dites moi ce que vous voulait vraiment, monsieur Malfoy. Lança-t-il en insistant sur « vraiment »

Draco l'observa d'un œil un peu arrondi par la surprise, oserait-il ?

-Que voulez vous ? Deux orbe en or le regardait sans détoure, plongèrent en lui et le appairent. Rémus s'approcha doucement.

-Je ne suis plus un adolescent, Draco Malfoy. Susurra le loup de sa voix rauque et chaude. A quoi croyez vous jouer avec moi, et a quoi croyez vous que je joue... Avec vous ? Sous la lumière du feu, les yeux du lupin semblèrent luire plus fortement, d'une lumière surnaturel.

Qu'arrivait-il a son professeur ?

-Je ne comprends pas, menti le jeune homme, trop surpris. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Son ventre se tordait de désir et des papillon l'envahissait follement .

Il avait oubliait qu'il avait à faire à un griffondor, le crans ça les connaissaient.

Pourquoi avait-il oublié ?

Pourquoi bandait-il sous se regard de prédateur ?

Pourquoi le fait d'être seul a seul le rendait-il si nerveusement intimidé ?

Pourquoi ne découvrait-il que maintenant tout l'effet qu'avait sur lui le lycanthrope ?

-Je n'ait plus 18 ans depuis longtemps, Draco Malfoy. Ce que vous avez éveillé en moi... Assumez le...

Le temps d'un éclair...

Il se retrouvèrent enlacé, très serré.

-Si vous voulez de moi alors je vous prendrait, mais sachez que je ne suis pas qu'un coup d'un soir. Susurra le loup-garou.

Et contre sa cuisse il sentit l'érection de son professeur. Chaude, imposante et tout d'un coup impressionnante. Draco l'entoura de ses bras, surprit.

-professeur, gémit-il quand deux canines dans son coup lui donnèrent des frissons.

-Attendez, professeur ! Comme électrisé pour la voix et les paroles de son élevé, le lupin redoubla d'effort, s'attaqua de plus belle à la peau sensible, mordillant, léchant...

Deux mains lui griffait le dos agréablement et il sentit une résistance lâcher en lui.

-Aaaaah... pas la, professeur, fondant a travers son corps, son pantalon et ses hanches, une large main agrippa sa queue fébrile.

-Noooon, aaah, je.. Stop. Il se sentit jeté dans un rythme fait de va et viens ardent et de caresses habile. Tendis qu'il soupirait et qu'une partie de lui le poussait à prendre le dessus, des griffes dessinèrent des sillons délicieux dans son dos et la bouche du prof faisait vibrer son corps à chaque parcelle de peau.

Draco tentait temps bien que mal de lui rendre l'appareil.

-Je vais te faire jouer a des jeux d'adulte maintenant. Sans crier il le retourna et rattrapa sa queue.

-Professeur lupin, stop ! cris Draco le cerveau embrumé tendis qu'une langue le pénétra, le laissant fébrile, figé en position arqué alors que Rémus pompait de sa main sur son sexe.

-Stop, professeur, pleaaaase, stooop ! Sa voix rauque se cassa alors qu'une langue brulante le pénétrait avec ardeur. En vas et viens chevauché.

Si intensément.

Si violemment.

C'en était trop pour lui, son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles, ses mais se crispaient et son anneaux de chair, lui, ronronnait de plaisir, et sa queue, elle, suppliait Rémus Lupin de ne surtout pas arrêter.

Lui agrippait au corps de son enseignant, cria en se libérant dans une main chaude et accueillante

...

Pendant qu'il tentait de se reprendre, l'autre continua a attiser gentiment son corps sans resserve.

Sa respiration commença a revenir à la normal mais le nez qui parcourait sa nuque, ses yeux qui le fixait et ses mains qui le flattait le rendait trop confus.

C'est ce qu'il voulait, mais pas comme ça. Il aurait du être celui qui rends l'autre fou. Il n'aurait jamais crus que l'homme fatigué aurait encore la force de tenter de dominer qui que se soit, et encore moins d'y arriver si facilement.

Lentement une main chaud le retourna. Et il tomba dans le regard du professeur. Les mains de Rémus plongèrent dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fit frissonner, descendirent sur son visage, effleurèrent son coup, taquinèrent son torse et tombèrent sur ses hanches pour finir leur course hypnotique autour de son sexe.

-Bande, exigea le lycanthrope aidé de quelques gestes précis, faisant claquer sa voix contre la bouche entre ouvert.

Et Draco Malfoy banda, il banda comme il n'avait jamais bandé, rude et douloureusement arqué.

Il en deviendrait fou.

Alors sans prévenir ces habiles disparut. Un informulé ? Et son professeur lui appris la propreté en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux et en le léchant de manière précise.

Et puis, il le prit dans sa bouche...

En fixant le plafond, Draco Malfoy remarqua qu'il était rouge.

Et quand l'autre se mit à sucer intensément sa queue solide comme du béton et ferma les yeux et s'agrippa au cheveux couleur miel foncé.

Sans plus attendre Rémus plongea ses doigts dans l'intimité lubrifié de son amant et tout en le suçant, il pressait, léchait et harcelait le sexe qu'il pompait.

Tel une libération divine, Draco se libéra dans l'extase, horrifié mais satisfait.

Épuisé.

-Professeur ? Appela-t-il le souffle court.

Sans répondre et un tantinet hautain Rémus l'attrapa au cuisse le souleva pour coller leurs hanches ensemble.

-Vous m'en avait déjà trop demandez, monsieur malfoy, j'aimerai vous faire goûte aux fantasmes que vous avez fait naître en moi, j'aimerai compter le nombre de fois que votre jeunesse vous fait bander d'affilé. Sur ces mots le loup les coucha sur un lit en baldaquin. Je veux connaître toutes les situations qui fait crier votre corps, je veux vous voir me supplier d'arrêter sous un plaisir trop intense pour votre âge. Je veux vous faire réfléchir a deux fois avant de prendre en chasse un loup-garou

Se main se glissèrent sur son dos, accueillirent sa nuque et passa dans ses cheveux exerçant une pression pour le faire se retourner.

Il aurait du dire non, il aurait du le repousser, ne pas se laisser prendre, surtout ne pas se laisser prendre. Mais que faire face à tout ce plaisir.

Il passa la plus étrange des nuits de sa vie. Chaloupant entre le désespoir du plaisir et la perdition de ses émois.

Cette nuit la il devint fou,

fou de Rémus Lupin.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié :) C'est avec impatience que je guète votre avis? A qui d'autre je pourrais demander? lol (avec plusieurs avis c'est mieux quand même)

Merci d'avoir lu cette petit histoire,

Ciao tout le monde,

Peace ! ;D


End file.
